


Guillotine

by Irljeanlaurens



Category: 18th Century CE RPF
Genre: Basics of what happened written by a fangirl so don't expect much, Boys Kissing, Except it'll be fucking hay, Fratte - Freeform, Fritz is a power bottom, Gay, It's multi chapter but I don't know how to do that so, M/M, Not really smut but implied?, Running Away Together, Slightly based off guillotine by Jon Bellion, Somewhat Historically Accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:37:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irljeanlaurens/pseuds/Irljeanlaurens
Summary: Fritz wants to run away, we know how that turns out.





	Guillotine

Sleep on me, feel the rhythm in my chest, just breathe  
I will stay so the lantern in your heart won't fade

The secrets you tell me I'll take to my grave  
There's bones in my closet, but you hang stuff anyway  
And if you have nightmares, we'll dance on the bed  
I know that you love me, love me  
Even when I lose my head  
Guillotine, guillotine  
Even when I lose my head  
Guillotine, guillotine  
Even when I lose my head

Kiss my lips, feel the rhythm of your heart and hips  
I will pray so the castle that we've built won't cave


End file.
